La soirée de merde de Hiramoto
by Zif
Summary: Non, cette fic n'est pas dédiée à Hiramoto ! Ou comment les gars de la HBT se débarrassent d'un boulet et s'éclatent le soir de la fête de la musique


Auteurs : Zif' et Howan (fic co-écrite donc)  
Titre : la soirée de merde de Hiramoto  
Base: i'll  
Genre : expérience vécue, yaoi (y a un lemoooon –mais pas vécu cui-là vv-)

Pairing : Satoru x Takumi  
Disclaimer : Asada's property, tout çaaaa

Note : bon, j'ai marqué "expérience vécue", mais tout ce qui est écrit dans cette fic ne s'est (heureusement oO) pas produit ! j'veux dire, y'a des passages (surtout au début) qui sont tirés de la soirée de la fête de la musique à Rennes avec nous trois, Howan, Inco et Dzaïf'… dans cette fic donc, pour certains passages, Taku, Tetsu et Sato incarnent respectivement Howan, Inco et Zif'.

Ah ! Et pitié même si le titre de cette fic vous rebute (ya de quoi ), lisez-la quand même !

**La soirée de merde de Hiramoto**

22h30. Une pluie drue tombait sur le centre ville de Hayama. La fête de la musique s'annonçait humide. Ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer un châtain trempé jusqu'aux os, remarque qui parvint stoïquement au cerveau stoïque de son camarade Takashi, sur le crâne duquel les gouttes glissaient comme de la bière sur une boule de billard.

Mais qu'importait le temps en ce jour de fête, les deux adolescents avaient prévu de sortir, et ce n'était pas un peu –ou même beaucoup- de flotte tombée du ciel qui allait les arrêter.

"P'tain, j'en ai ras le cul de c'temps d'merde", râla Tetsuro pour la sixième fois depuis qu'il était sorti de sa piaule dont l'immense avantage était d'être au sec.

Son ami ne répondit rien et en pensa presque autant, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose ; à force, il était habitué aux éclats minowesques. Le jour où ce dernier se tairait n'était pas arrivé.

"L'avantage avec toi Minowa, c'est qu'on t'entend beugler à l'autre bout de la rue… pratique pour savoir où t'es… 'soir Inoue."

Naruse salua le géant d'un signe de tête tandis que le châtain se renfrognait dans son col, les poings serrés étouffant virtuellement son agréable –et pourtant indésirable- coéquipier.

"Je crois qu'il n'en manque plus qu'un", ajouta-t-il en ignorant l'antipathie de Minowa à son égard.

"Cet abruti de Takaiwa ! On va être obligés de le supporter aussi celui-là…

- Tu croyais peut-être pouvoir passer la soirée tranquille en tête-à-tête avec ton cher et tendre mohican… mais notre capitaine adoré en a décidé autrement.

- Et où doit-on le retrouver ?", demanda Inoue, tout en retenant Minowa par le col d'une main, l'empêchant ainsi d'aller étriper le brun qui affichait un air narquois.

"Au Cactus, y paraît qu'il y a des clones de The Verve qui s'y produisent."

Inoue se plaça entre les deux ennemis viscéraux et ils atteignirent leur destination sans trop de dégâts. Ils trouvèrent le groupe jouant sous une bâche devant le bar, acclamé par une petite foule, où s'agitait en son milieu un grand k-way avec une bière à la main.

A leur vue, la chose vint vers eux en se dandinant et Minowa ricana en reconnaissant Takaiwa sous la capuche.

"Tu t'es pas arrangé ce soir avec ton k-way rose !

- Il est pas rose, il est violet ! Eh, venez, venez, c'est vachement bien ! Vous voulez une bière ? J'en ai plein mon sac ! Eh Taku, tu veux une bière ? Allez les mecs, c'est la fête ! Allez venez c'est vachement bien ! Une bière ?

- ..."

Le brun observa son capitaine avec condescendance. La soirée commençait à peine et celui-ci était déjà blindé, d'ici à ce qu'on le retrouve à pisser contre un mur, un sourire béat aux lèvres, n'était pas loin.

"Allez Taku… une bière ? Non ? Tetsuuuuuu…

- J'aime pas la bière, lâche-moi !" crisa l'attaquant à deux doigts de se jeter du haut du trottoir dans le caniveau.

Pas désappointé pour un sou, Satoru se retourna vers son iceberg favori et sembla remarquer –non sans un certain plaisir- que celui-ci, étant sorti sans prendre de précaution, ressemblait plus à une gouttière qu'à un être humain.

"Taku si tu veux, il reste de la place dans mon k-way, tu peux venir… mais tu dois prendre une bière !

- Je verrai plus tard dans la soirée…, fit le brun pas contrariant, en attendant, on bouge ?"

Inoue approuva d'un mouvement de tête, et désigna une ruelle un peu plus loin sur leur droite. Les quatre basketteurs s'y dirigèrent rapidement, slalomant entre les flaques pour certains, y collant les deux pieds dedans pour d'autres…

"Raaaah bordel, mais c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe ! Arrête de glousser Naruse ou j'te tue !"

Quelques prises de tête plus tard, ils se plantèrent dans un étroit virage, là où un guitariste seul s'était installé, protégé par un échaffaudage des plus suspects. Quelques morceaux passèrent, le nombre de spectateurs augmentant à chaque fois, et, fatigués de ne rien faire, le petit groupe repartit dans l'autre sens aussi discret qu'à l'arrivée.

" Naruse, tu peux pas l'surveiller… si y continue à me coller comme ça je lui offre un ravalement de façade gratos !"

Takashi et Takumi soupirèrent de concert, chacun attrapant son camarade par le poignet pour l'éloigner de l'autre. Le blond se rapprocha dangereusement de l'oreille de son défenseur.

" Tu veux une bière ?"

Avant même que Naruse ne puisse répondre, une sonnerie étouffée se fit entendre au milieu du brouhaha.

"Takaiwa… c'est ton portable…

- Hein ?"

Tetsuro ricana lorsque le brun glissa sa main sous le k-way violet pour y récupérer l'instrument de communication. Il regarda brièvement l'écran.

" Toto ? … qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans tes contacts ?

- Il s'y est mis tout seul sans que je lui demande… attends donne-moi ça je vais lui répondre !"

Il arracha le portable des mains de l'autre, décrocha et hurla (brouhaha oblige) :

" ALLO TOTO ? Hein ? j't'entends pas y'a trop de fruit ! bruit ! t'es où ? où ? à côté du Cactus ! OK ! Bouge pas on arrive !"

Puis, se tournant vers les autres :

"Bon les mecs, on se barre ! Faut surtout pas repasser devant le Cactus, Toto nous attend là-bas !

- Dis donc, t'as l'alcool vicieux toi, ironisa Naruse.

- Tu crois pas si bien dire, lui glissa le blond à l'oreille.

- Beeeeeeeeeeeh les gros pèèèèdes c'est dégueu !

- Tais-toi, Minowa, tu vas rameuter Hiramoto !

- … "

Naruse, habitué aux allusions salaces de son capitaine, supportait déjà moins les railleries de l'autre excité. Il mit ses mains dans les piscines qui lui servaient de poches et bouda. Il en avait marre, la musique était nulle cette année, la fête aussi, il pleuvait, il faisait froid et…

" Eeeeeeh, c'est nul comme fête ! Dites, si on squattait chez Taku ?

- O.O

- Ah ouais ! qu'au moins il soit utile à quelque chose ce soir !

- ...

- Eh Takashi t'en penses quoi ?

- Euh… il faudrait peut-être demander son avis à Naruse…

- C'est cela oui…

- Mais on s'en fout de son avis ! C'est lui qui habite le moins loin, pis il a de la bonne musique chez lui, pis on sera au sec !

- Ouais, et en plus il a de la bière dans son frigo !

- Allez c'est décidé on y va ! Vicious !"

Les trois squatteurs prirent résolument la direction de l'appartement de Naruse qui restait planté là de béatitude. Quelle bande de petits enfoirés ! Il se retrouvait avec un belle brochette : un ivrogne, un psychopathe et un autiste (ok, il exagérait un peu mais bon). Il n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre, d'autant plus que Minowa lui beuglait de se magner et de ramener sa fraise car c'était lui qui avait les clés après tout.

Ils longèrent à nouveau les rues, tout en évitant consciencieusement le Cactus, puis arrivèrent sur une grande place très animée. Un type manifestement aussi blindé que le capitaine de l'équipe était juché sur un plot en béton, une bouteille quelconque à la main et hurlant des "Ouaaaaaais Crazy Kouzuuuu !" à tout va, personne n'étant assez suicidaire pour aller lui dire de la femer.

Naruse flaira un mauvais coup, il se retourna vers Satoru, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Ce fut presque avec fatalisme qu'il le retrouva quelques mètres plus loin, aux pieds du fameux gars, lui hurlant à la face des slogans pro-hayamazakistes tout en secouant sa énième cannette de bière quasiment pleine.

Les trois basketteurs encore sobres manquèrent d'en tomber à la renverse. Etonnamment l'illustre inconnu se calma presque aussitôt et alla faire sa pub plus loin, laissant le blond revenir d'un air victorieux vers son équipe.

"Mais c'est pas vrai… achevez-le…" pleurnicha Takumi dans sa barbe.

Puis, comme si rien ne s'était passé, la petite troupe reprit son chemin vers l'appart du brun. Une fois arrivés devant le bâtiment, Naruse sortit ses clés et la tourna doucement dans la serrure.

"Evitez de foutre le boxon pour les voisins, merci !"

A peine avaient-ils commencé à gravir l'escalier que le portable de Satoru sonna à nouveau. Le blond décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait.

"Allooooooo ? ah… TOTO ? AH OUAIS MAIS LA ON A ETE RETARDES, ON EST ENCORE SOUS LA FLOTTE… BON ATTEND ON ARRIVE !

- Takaiwa… les voisins…

- AH OUAIS 'SCUZE ! euh… chuchote 'scuze…

- ç.ç"

Une fois échoués dans le logement du brun, les trois squatteurs entreprirent de taper ce que l'on nomme proprement l'incruste totale, ou "comment faire comme chez soi sans y avoir été invité". Tetsuro fila vers les toilettes, prétextant l'arrivée inopinée du général, Satoru plongea son nez dans le frigo à la recherche de bières, et même Takashi se permit de s'affaler sur la canapé, d'ôter ses chaussures et d'embaumer la pièce d'une charmante odeur de chaussette sale et mouillée.

Takumi se frappa la tête contre le mur, décidément ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour le rendre dingue. Satoru s'aperçut du léger agacement du brun et entreprit de le détendre.

" T'énerves pas Taku-chan, ça sert à rien ! On va pas mettre ton appart sens dessus dessous, on va juste passer un bon moment tous les quatre ! Tiens, prends cette bière, assieds-toi là et je vais te faire un massage, tu vas m'en dire des nouvelles !"

Soupirant, Takumi s'exécuta –il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. De plus, il fallait bien reconnaître que le blond était un dieu des massages, il en avait déjà bénéficié, et il avait fortement apprécié.

Il ferma les yeux et savoura, simplement, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre odeur que celle des pieds d'Inoue envahisse l'appartement. Un ricanement se fit entendre des toilettes.

" Oh le porc, râla Naruse.

- Putain Tetsu-chan, tu fouettes ! Faut ouvrir la fenêtre !"

Minowa émergea de son lieu cathartique et se tordant de rire, fier de son infection, et aéra la pièce du mieux qu'il put, alors que Takashi, compatissant, allumait de l'encens et pendait ses chaussettes à l'extérieur.

"Oublions ce léger détail et concentrons-nous sur le plus important, déclara Takaiwa.

- Qui est ? s'enquit Takumi, méfiant.

- le massage !

- la musique !

- la bouffe !"

Les trois réponses ayant fusé en même temps, et le brun n'étant pas équipé de la stéréo, il les fit tranquillement –et un par un- répéter avant de se renfrogner. Tetsuro n'attendit pas que le propriétaire des lieux lui indique l'emplacement de ses CDs pour se permettre de foutre son nez un peu partout, et Takashi, voyant que Naruse était de toute manière trop occupé avec le blond, s'autorisa à son tour une petite visite libre vers le coin cuisine. Satoru quant à lui s'évertuait à convaincre le brun que son massage aurait plus d'effet s'il daignait s'allonger sur le ventre sur le canapé, en vain. En désespoir de cause, il lui proposa une bière et s'affala au fond des coussins.

Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans la pièce, se transformant vite en divers bruits métalliques. Manifestement, le châtain n'avait pas tenu compte des consignes de silence pour la soirée. Le brun allait pour se lever lorsque le géant, passant à côté du poste en revenant de son excursion, baissa machinalement le volume tout en collant une légère claque sur l'arrière du crâne de l'attaquant.

Puis il se planta devant Takumi et déversa sur la petite table une collection impressionnante de paquets de ramen.

" Vous voulez quoi ?"

Takumi, ahuri par l'esprit d'initiative et l'autorité sur le châtain de Takashi, et finalement découragé par tous les événements de la soirée, décidé de laisser couler les choses comme elles couleraient et entra dans le jeu général.

"Poulet.

- Champignons, piailla Takaiwa.

- Fromage, brailla Minowa.

- Y a pas fromage.

- P'tain, oignons alors !

- Ok."

Le mohican ramassa les divers sachets, rangea ceux qui n'avaient pas été sélectionnés, vida les autres chacun dans un bol, et entreprit de faire bouillir de l'eau.

" Eeeeh, Inoue, je savais pas que t'avais des talents de ménagère !" lança Satoru, histoire de voir si la dite ménagère allait réagir à la provocation.

"Non, mais je sais faire chauffer de l'eau, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

- De Toto par exemple !"

A peine le blond avait-il prononcé ce nom fatal que son portable sonna encore une fois.

" P'tain mais il nous les brise ce con ! beugla Minowa.

- T'as qu'à pas répondre Takaiwa.

- Ben ouais, mais il rappellera jusqu'à ce que je décroche.

- Laisse-moi faire, répondit Inoue, je vais le calmer."

Se saisissant du téléphone :

" To… Hiramoto ? Oui, c'est Inoue. Ecoute, on a bougé, on est place des Sakura, Takaiwa vomit ses tripes…

- Ueeeerk, mima le blond derrière.

- … et comme tu vois on peut pas te rejoindre. Alors le plus simple serait que toi tu le fasses, ok ? Cool ." Clic

" AHAHAHAH comment tu l'as niqué ce blaireau !

- Un peu de tenue Tetsuro, et ramène ta fraise sur la table… sinon tu bouffes pas."

Takumi –las de ricaner- esquissa un sourire moqueur et regarda avec satisfaction le châtain se traîner jusque sur le fauteuil en face de lui. Depuis quand est-ce que c'était Takashi qui faisait la loi ?

A mieux y regarder, Minowa avait tout de même un air suspect ; un sourire en coin et une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux. Et dans un grand geste qui confirma les soupçons du brun, l'attaquant sortit de derrière son dos une bouteille quasiment pleine de saké.

"Pour accompagner !"

Satoru approuva bruyamment l'idée en battant des mains et faillit renverser le plateau de ramen brûlants qu'Inoue s'apprêtait à déposer au milieu des joueurs.

" Argh ! fais gaffe…"

Finalement, l'atterrissage des bols de pâtes sur la table se fit sans encombre et les adolescents s'installèrent tout autour pour déboucher la bouteille.

"Minowa… t'as oublié les verres !

- Eeeeeh, beugla le blond avant de se faire fusiller du regard par Takumi, on se la fait au goulot celle-là !

- Pas toi, t'es déjà blindé.

- Que d'la gueule !

- Oignons c'est pour qui ?

- Je suis parfaitement lucide, allez, passe-la moi !

- Lui donne pas Minowa !

- … Les oignons…

- Moi d'abord les beuvres.

- T'façon j'ai encore des bières dans mon sac…

- … oi… gnons…

- Confisqué le sac.

- Pas mal, t'as plutôt bien choisi la marque !

- BORDEL, SI VOUS ME DITES PAS A QUI SONT LES RAMEN A L'OIGNON JE FOUS TOUT PAR LA FENETRE !

- O.O

- …ah.

- Putain, Takashi ! C'est bien toi qui a gueulé ?

- On s'en fout si j'ai gueulé ou pas, c'est pour qui les oignons ?

- Pour moi…

- Le poulet ?

- Moi…

- Les champis ?

- Moiiiii !

- Voilà, bouffez et bon ap' !

- Ben et toi alors Inoue ?

- … merde … je reviens."

Le mohican retourna dans la cuisine sous l'hilarité générale. Finalement, l'atmosphère se détendait, et Naruse commençait à se sentir à l'aise –même si pourtant il était chez lui-. Il ne remarquait même pas que Takaiwa se rapprochait –imperceptiblement- de lui par moments.

Inoue revint avec son bol et des verres et Minowa déboucha enfin la bouteille.

Le repas se déroula ainsi dans la bonne humeur, malgré l'heure avancée de la nnuit. Inoue décida que le temps était venu de rentrer quand il vit que son ami commençait à déclarer publiquement son amour impossible pour son idole, Sid Vicious, bassiste décédé des Sex Pistols.

" On rentre avant qu'il ne sorte sa photo fétiche et ne commence à pleurer dessus.

- o.O vache"

Takashi s'éclipsa donc, le châtain sous le bras, laissant Satoru, Takumi et la bouteille de saké à moitié pleine –ou à moitié vide c'est selon-.

Une fois la porte fermée, le blond se retourna vers son coéquipier et battit rapidement des cils en une parodie de femme fatale.

Il continua son imitation en se passant sensuellement une main dans les cheveux, murmura un "il n'y a plus que toi… et moi", puis s'avança en roulant des hanches vers le défenseur qui haussa un sourcil perplexe. Le haussement se transforma rapidement en froncement puis en petits mouvements saccadés lorsque la Miss Hayamazaki se prit les pieds dans son sac et se vautra la tête la première sur le canapé.

Pas plus gêné que ça par sa chute, Takaiwa tourna la tête vers le brun et lui offrit un magnifique sourire plein de dents tout en gloussant d'une manière parfaitement ridicule.

Naruse feignit l'ignorance et détourna le regard pour s'occuper de la vaisselle. Alors qu'il empilait les bols, il aperçut du coin de l'œil son capitaine attraper la bouteille de saké et s'en enfiler une bonne rasade, toujours allongé sur le sofa. Lâchant un juron bien senti, Takumi se précipita sur lui et lui arracha la boisson des mains avant de la poser hors de sa portée.

" Tu vas te rendre malade crétin !

- Viens là que je t'embrasse ma poule.

- Tu pues l'alcool…

- Alleeeez quoi !"

Sous l'emprise de la technique cocker du blond –et aussi par manque de volonté-, Naruse se laissa convaincre et s'installa près de la tête décoiffée enfouie sous les coussins.

La masse chevelue ne tarda pas à surgir du fin fond des entrailles du canapé pour se jeter sans préavis sur le stoïque défenseur, qui n'esquissa même pas un mouvement de recul.

Les mains baladeuses du plus jeune entrèrent en action et son visage se rapprocha de celui du brun ; même beurré, il ne perdait pas le nord. Et, au moment fatidique où les deux bouches étaient censées se rencontrer, le portable du capitaine se remit à sonner et à vibrer dans la poche de son propriétaire.

"Merde… saloperie de Toto." Il décrocha.

" _(voix tremblante de sanglots)_ putain, mais vous êtes où les gars ?

- Ben, on est rentrés chez nous là, mon pauvre ! Tu comprends, on en a eu ras-le-bol de te chercher alors on a fini par regagner nos pénates…

- Mais pourtant, j'étais là où vous m'aviez dit d'aller !

- Ah bon ? Tant pis ! On se voit demain au lycée, salut !

- Mais demain y a pas c…" clic

Satoru éteignit son portable sous les yeux étonnés de Takumi, qui ignorait que le blond pouvait aussi bien s'exprimer en étant bourré.

" Bon, on en était où ?"

Profitant de la surprise du brun, Takaiwa le chopa par la nuque et lui roula sans ambages le plus beau patin de sa vie, tout en prenant soin de s'allonger sur lui pour l'écraser de tout son poids et ainsi l'immobiliser. Passé le moment de stupéfaction -10 bonnes secondes-, Naruse commença à gigoter et à geindre pour exprimer son mécontentement.

Le blond releva légèrement la tête et fixa son coéquipier, faussement fâché.

" Bon Taku, faudrait savoir ce que tu veux… c'est oui ou oui mais pas peut-être.

- Oui…

- C'est vrai ?

- Non, pousse-toi y a de la vaisselle à faire !"

Poussant Takaiwa qui se vautra par terre avec un couinement de chien à qui on aurait marché sur la queue, le brun se leva en sifflotant et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour laver les verres et les bols. Il ne vit pas –ou ne voulut pas voir- Satoru s'enfiler par dépit le décilitre restant de saké, puis venir vers lui en titubant.

Le blond saisit Takumi fermement –dans la mesure de ses possibilités de jeune homme ivre- par la taille et entreprit une exploration de son cou avec ses lèvres et de son torse avec ses mains. Naruse, d'abord surpris, constata que se faire papouiller avait décidément quelque chose de bien agréable et résolut de laisser faire l'autre, "juste pour voir".

Takaiwa, enhardi, poursuivit son tripotage intensif en direction du bas-ventre du brun, qui commençait à ressentir des pulsions contradictoires – à savoir, repousser le blond violemment ou l'enjoindre fortement à continuer, et même participer- ce qui le faisait trépigner d'indécision.

Il sentit Satoru s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui, déposer sa tête sur son épaule et laisser doucement ses mains glisser sous sa ceinture. Les gestes du capitaine ralentirent peu à peu, sûrement pour donner au brun une dernière chance de refuser avant l'assaut final. Naruse apprécia cette attention et prit finalement sa décision. Les mains pleines de flotte et de produit vaisselle, il amorça un demi-tour vers son cadet, et pile au moment où il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, ce dernier s'affaissa un peu plus sur lui avant de s'écrouler complètement. Takumi cligna des yeux une première fois, une deuxième, et saisit le blond sous les aisselles lors de la troisième.

" Sat… Takaiwa… tu m'fais quoi là ?

- …

- C'est pas vrai que cet abruti s'est endormi… dites-moi que je rêve ! "

Une colère sourde monta en lui. Alors qu'il avait enfin accepté de céder aux avances du blond, celui-ci tombait hors service. Merde, il n'avait pas réveillé ses envies sexuelles pour des prunes !

Attrapant le blond par les bras, il le traîna jusqu'à la salle de bains et entreprit de lui donner une bonne douche froide.

Il se mit en devoir de désaper le blond, flasque comme une vieille mémé, le balança à poil dans la baignoire et l'arrosa du jet d'eau froide sans autre forme de procès.

Si la réaction de Satoru se fit attendre quelques bonnes dizaines de secondes, elle fut en revanche violente et sonore. Le blond sursauta en une brusque convulsion et beugla.

" EEEEEEEEEEEH C'EST FROID !

- Evidemment que c'est froid. Moi par contre je suis encore chaud alors dépêche-toi si tu veux en profiter."

L'information monta au cerveau de Satoru à la vitesse du son (normal) et fit TILT.

" Vrai de vrai ? C'est génial mon Taku on va pouvoir b…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase et passa au vert, signe que ce qui voulait sortir le pouvait. Heureusement pour lui la cuvette des toilettes se situait à côté de la baignoire et le blond n'eut qu'à se pencher pour libérer un splendide mélange de ramen, de bière et de saké. Dépité, Takumi le laissa à ses affaires et alla terminer la vaisselle.

Quand il revint, son ami était rhabillé, frais comme un gardon et se lavait les quenottes, naturellement avec la brosse à dents du brun.

" Ca te dérange pas si je te l'emprunte ? C'est pour retrouver mon haleine "fraîcheur matinale" ! J'me sens mieux, et Monsieur aussi, un peu de motivation regard appuyé et ça repartira aussi sec !"

Naruse, que tous ces événements avaient lassé, haussa les épaules et repartit en direction du salon-chambre à coucher.

Takaiwa cracha son dentifrice dans le lavabo, se rinça la bouche en faisant un élégant "braaaah" et poursuivit son futur amant –il en était convaincu- jusqu'au canapé.

Le surprenant par l'arrière, il le renversa sur le ventre et s'allongea sur lui. Ses caresses eurent tôt fait de persuader Takumi à accepter un petit corps à corps sympathique.

Sans le brusquer, Satoru retourna le brun sur le dos et lui ôta sa chemise, gratifiant son torse de léchouilles langoureuses.

Naruse, sentant l'excitation grimper dans l'atmosphère, ne se retint pas de pousser un léger soupir tout en enfouissant ses mains dans les cheveux de son partenaire, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier de satisfaction et l'enjoignit à pousser l'exploration plus bas. Ses mains expertes privèrent définitivement Takumi du reste de sa tenue vestimentaire, et celui-ci piqua un fard en constatant que lui était à poil, et pas Satoru. Il le fit remarquer à l'autre, qui vira avec joie ses fringues en un temps record, et sauta à nouveau sur le brun pour reprendre baisers et papouilles.

Heureusement pour Naruse, Takaiwa décuvait aussi vite qu'il était torché, ce qui lui permettait de se lancer dans les parties de jambes en l'air même après avoir ingurgité la moitié d'une bouteille de saké. Le défenseur apprécia sans aucune retenue les caresses appuyées de son capitaine et daigna même lui rendre la pareille, chose qui fit ronronner le blond comme un moteur diesel. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le brun restait quand même un poil tendu et Satoru s'en aperçut rapidement.

" Tu veux un massage ma puce ? Celui que tu n'as pas voulu tout à l'heure…"

Naruse hocha affirmativement la tête et se retourna sur le ventre, laissant le blond s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, puis poser ses larges mains sur ses épaules. Les doigts glissèrent sur les omoplates, puis remontèrent en appuyant un peu plus, malaxant la peau, se contentant parfois de la frôler. Puis les gestes se concentrèrent sur la nuque complètement nouée du basketteur.

Ce type est vraiment une boule de nerfs, songea Takaiwa. Néanmoins les petits soins de son capitaine finirent quand même par mettre le brun définitivement à son aise, et ce fut même lui qui reprit les devants en se retournant sur le dos et en tendant les bras vers Satoru qui les rejoignit avec bonheur et jubilation –interne-.

Ils firent poétiquement –et selon l'expression consacrée- ventouse, avant de se décider à passer au stade supérieur. Takumi attrapa la nuque du blond et le renversa sous lui, sa bouche venant pour mordiller l'oreille, puis la gorge de son cadet. Ses mains s'égarèrent un peu plus bas sous les cuisses de Takaiwa, calinant celle-ci quelques instants avant de les remonter légèrement. Le blond haussa un sourcil surpris.

" Euh…

- Quoi ?"

Ne laissant pas à son capitaine l'occasion de répondre, Naruse captura à nouveau ses lèvres et les suçota gentiment.

Takaiwa était plutôt désemparé, n'ayant généralement pas l'habitude de se retrouver "dessous". Cependant, le fait que le brun prenne l'initiative lui plaisait beaucoup et il le laissa continuer.

Ce dernier s'enhardissait et Satoru se prit à penser que demain il risquerait de marcher en canard s'il ne retournait pas –Takumi- la situation. Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait, il attrapa le brun et se repositionna au-dessus. Naruse, surpris, couina comme une pucelle effarouchée puis fourra son nez dans le cou du blond en gloussant. Takaiwa, retrouvant sa position de mâle dominant, et plutôt excité par la réaction de Gertrude, prit l'initiative décisive, se leva et courut les fesses à l'air pour aller dénicher le matériel de base servant à une fornication en règle. Une fois armé il revint à la charge et sauta sur un Takumi que l'attente avait rendu langoureux.

" J'ai failli attendre…

- Pleure pas…, il gonfla le torse, je suis là !

- Agis au lieu de dire des conneries."

Un large sourire plaqué au visage, Satoru se positionna entre les jambes du défenseur et lui souleva fermement les hanches. Il se rapprocha (puis s'arrêta brusquement et se leva "tu m'excuses, j'dois pisser") puis, dans un long mouvement, s'enfonça dans le brun, son visage désormais à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Takumi laissa échapper une petite grimace, vite remplacée par un soupir de béatitude.

Le blond, toujours à demi allongé sur son coéquipier, un bras de chaque côté de lui, commença à bouger le bassin lentement, puis de façon plus énergique à mesure que le brun se tordait sous lui.

Le reste d'alcool qui se trouvait dans son sang remonta au cerveau et lui brouilla la raison quand il entendit son partenaire gémir. Il partit alors dans de violents va-et-vient qui surprirent au premier abord Takumi mais l'entraînèrent ensuite dans un tourbillon de plaisirs inavoués. Il s'agrippa par réflexe au dos de Satoru et ne put empêcher les manifestations de sa jouissance de franchir ses lèvres. Le blond, au bord de l'épuisement, se laissa lui aussi aller à ses débordements sonores puis s'effondra, en sueur, sur le corps de son amant.

" Aïe, t'es lourd…

- Jamais content…

- Si… là je le suis…"

Takaiwa hocha lentement la tête, et resta encore quelques instants affalé sur le torsedu brun, à tenter de récupérer un semblant de respiration. Puis, un minimum soucieux de son partenaire,

Il roula sur le côté pour le libérer de son poids mais oublia momentanément qu'il se trouvait sur un canapé, et se cassa la figure sur le tapis. Trop fatigué pour remonter sur les coussins, il décida que finalement dormir par terre n'était pas plus mal, et s'installa plus confortablement. La main de Naruse glissa du sofa vers lui et il la caressa machinalement.

"Tu comptes rester là ? s'enquit le brun.

- … flemme de bouger…

- Pôv' tâche… même pas capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

- Tsss… et pourquoi que tu bougerais pas toi d'abord ?"

Esquissant un sourire sadique, Naruse lança un "bonne idée" avant de rouler sur lui-même et de se vautrer en bas du canapé, le blond servant à cette occasion –et contre son gré- d'airbag.

" HUMPF ! aïeuh.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait à son Taku préféré ?

- Prout, tu m'as brisé les côtes et les coucougnes en me tombant dessus !

- Tu fais chier, tu sais pas ce que tu veux, t'as la flemme de bouger alors je bouge !

- Pffff quelle caractérielle…

- Parle pour toi, alors mon bisou ?"

Une telle demande était chez Takaiwa –surtout venant de son "Taku préféré"- immédiatement acceptée, et celui-ci s'exécuta, caressant avec ses lèvres celles du brun qui profitait largement du moment présent.

" Veux un câlin.

- o.O"

Surpris, le blond l'était, car c'était plus que rare que Takumi entre en mode bisounours et quémandât un câlinou. Cependant il obéit avec plaisir, et constata rapidement et avec attendrissement que son rôle de doudou était rempli et que le brun dormait dans ses bras. Satisfait, il décida alors de faire de même.

_Toto, rentré chez lui : "quelle soirée de merde ç.ç" _

**FIN**


End file.
